


Camping in December

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Camping, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Its a focus on the gents but the big group is a relationship, Little bit of smut actually, Madhouse Secret Santa, Multi, OT6, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Call it a wake-up call, or simply a realization, but either way, Ryan felt bad for not trying as hard to keep wooing Jack and Geoff the same way he wooed the others regularly.Part of the Madhouse Secret Santa, for Sorcererinslytherin!





	Camping in December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorcererinslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sorcererinslytherin).



Jack’s almost inaudible sigh during a small job was Ryan’s clue he was neglecting the other Gents in favour of amusing their younger lovers. Call it a wake-up call, or simply a realization, but either way, Ryan felt bad for not trying as hard to keep wooing Jack and Geoff the same way he wooed the others regularly.

Not to say he was completely ignoring the two, but distracted kisses and one-sided conversations where he would talk to her or Geoff about the job more than their whole relationship was not something a good boyfriend should be doing to his partners.

So he began planning, wanting to make it up to his Gents. First, he would have to make the Vagabond go under the radar for a bit, so no cops would be on alert, then he had to make sure Michael understood he was going to be in charge – despite being the most reckless, when you gave him responsibility, he became the most resourceful motherfucker, and the most reliable – before he was able to convince the other Gents they should all go camping in the middle of December.

Both protested heavily at first, thinking Ryan was insane to want to go camping in December, but Los Santos rarely snowed, and rarely got colder than 8⁰C degrees. He also reminded the two he was basically a human heater, and that was the end of the conversation.

On Friday they had packed some extra clothes if it got too cold, a couple tents, a large cooler full of food and drinks, and about a dozen blankets along with the regular precautions of a couple pistols, a hunting rifle and a double-barrel shotgun if anyone tried to ruin their mini holiday vacation. Michael saw them off with chaste kisses, promising to not _completely_ burn the city down while they were gone and to pass some kisses to the others who were sleeping.

The drive to their destination was filled with off-key sing-shouting old ‘90s popular music on the radio, or listening to Geoff groan in relief to not be worrying about the Fake empire like paperwork or negotiations or some other bullshit kingpins had to put up with. Seeing the stress lines smooth over his brow was a pleasant sight to both Ryan and Jack.

They had to drive about three hours before they really hit the forest, and another hour before they made it to their campsite and by that time, Jack had already taken about ten to fifteen pictures of the passing woods.

“Breathtaking views aught to be captured in some way.” She reasoned, not that either man would make fun of her for it.

When they reached their campsite, Ryan tried to be the gentleman and get the stuff out by himself, but neither partner listened to him as they helped set up camp, risking catching their tent on fire by placing it so close to the firepit. It was a cool day, but the sun was shining brightly with a bit of warmth behind its rays.

“Man, I haven’t gone camping in years.” Geoff sighed, sitting back in one of the foldable chairs they brought with them. “This is cool as dicks, Rye.”

“Aw, well, I felt bad for going along with the Lads more often than with you guys. So now, we have an entire weekend without them and unless they track us down, we won’t see or hear from them until Monday.” Ryan promised.

“You’re being sappy again.” Jack teased lightly with a kind smile as she caressed his cheek for a moment. “You might make the trees envious.”

“Was that a fucking pun?” Geoff demanded, laughing as he pulled Jack to sit on his lap. “God, we’ve only been here a couple minutes, don’t ruin it with that shit.”

“C’mon, Geoff, you liked it.” Jack chuckled in return, making herself comfortable on the older man’s lap, wrapping an arm around his neck.

“Yeah, don’t make me regret it.”

While the two canoodled on the folding chair, Ryan continued to set up camp, and lit the fire to get things warm. It was nice, simply hearing the two talk and bicker lightly between each other without one of their other boys bursting in at the worst time, and it was reminding him of life before they had even met the Lads, years ago, back before the Fakes had started their big winning streaks and gaining territory by the street.

Back then, Ryan had been only the Vagabond, a deadly, terrifying hitman-for-hire who found the duo amusing and sensible in payment, and not at all scared of his reputation, so when he saw them looking for extra arms, or some idiot dealt with, Ryan would be the one to answer first about the job, until he simply joined the crew.

He was pulled out of his thoughts – quite literally – when someone grabbed his ponytail and gave it a tug.

“Hey, daydreamer, Geoff’s about to start making supper and I’m cold. Be my heater.” Jack demanded, pointing to the open tent.

“Yes, dear.” Ryan replied automatically, following the redhead into the tent and had her wrap one of the blankets around the two of them, cuddling into his chest comfortably. He almost forgot how sweet she smelled underneath the sweat, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his chin on her shoulder as the two simply watched the third set up the small grill and started making steaks.

After supper, Geoff and Jack were cuddling into Ryan’s warm body in a chain. They weren’t a talkative trio, not when noise was normally filled with Michael’s shouting or Gavin’s bird-like noises, but the Gents preferred to be with each other in silence. The sun was setting, and as it left, the warmth it had left with it to the point even Ryan could feel it.

“We should get that fire back up.” He suggested, ignoring Geoff’s moaning complaints as he stood up and began adding wood to the dying embers carefully as well as some kindling to catch the sparks.

“How else are you making it up to us?” Jack asked suddenly once the campfire returned to it’s roaring state.

“That is for tomorrow. Tonight’s just the beginning.” Ryan replied cryptically.

“If we gotta wait, why are we in a freezing as dicks place?” Geoff grumbled, but Ryan only responded with a distractingly chaste kiss on the lips.

“All part of the plan, o freezing leader.”

After making sure the fire wouldn’t be going out any time soon, Ryan placed the extra logs just outside the tent before he returned into it and the blankets and was immediately pressed for warmth by both gents.

The rest of the evening was spent in comfortable silence, occasionally interrupted by creatures outside the tent or by a sudden conversation that would pop into being by one of the others, but for the most part, Ryan was content to be the heater for Jack and Geoff until one by one they fell asleep in a pile with Ryan in the middle.

The next morning, Jack was the first one to wake up to use the bathroom, followed by Ryan. They were the only two morning people amongst the crew, whereas the others were not. Ryan got a hanging kettle to heat some water for hot chocolate – it would have been too much trouble to make hot coffee in the middle of the woods – as Jack returned to the campsite, wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck and a pair of jeans she changed into after waking up.

“Morning.” Ryan greeted, gesturing to the table close by where the mugs were going to be filled. “So, guesses on how long Geoff will stay asleep?”

“Geoffy’ll wake up in about an hour or sooner because he doesn’t retain any heat.” Jack said matter-of-fact, sitting at the table.

“Well, it’s going to be warmer today and tomorrow. And anyway, I’m your heater this weekend. Use me how you both like.” Ryan said, distracted by the squealing of the kettle, not noticing Jack’s amused expression until he brought the kettle to the table and started filling the three mugs with hot water.

“Do you mean that literally or…?” She trailed off, her eyebrow raised questioningly at him as she helped dump the hot coco powder into the mugs and stir them.

Ryan laughed. “I was going to wait until Geoff woke up, but whatever. You two can use me however you want this weekend. Just as a cuddle-heater, or fucking, I don’t really mind either. I did say I wanted to make it up to you two for neglecting our relationship.” He sat down besides the second-in-command and took his mug to warm his hands around. “I’m yours to command.”

Jack chuckled, her face lighting up with delight at the prospect of apparently getting Ryan to do whatever she or Geoff wanted for the next 48 hours. “I forgot how you go all-in with these kinds of things, Rye-bread.” She puts the spoon down to blow on her hot chocolate.

“How do you think I ended up with all of you?” Ryan replied as he felt a cheek press against his shoulder.

“For now, I think you’re my heater, but we’ll see what Geoff wants after breakfast.” She said after the moment peaked.

* * *

 

The two didn’t have to wait long for Geoff to wake up, since they heard him complaining about the cool air and lack of warm bodies when he woke up, but he was grateful for the still warm hot chocolate the two saved for him. Ryan told him the plan as he practically chugged the drink.

With a gasp as he drained the mug, Geoff gave a wry smile to the younger man. “So, stress reliever is on the table? Because man, I need to get rid of some of this fucking stress, it’s killing me.”

Both Ryan and Jack laughed at the comment, but they also understood what he was saying. They could count every worry line that managing the Fake Crew’s underground empire caused, making their lover look much older than he really was.

“Yeah, of course.” Ryan said, reaching a hand out to run his fingers through Geoff’s hair.

The other man sighed and his body almost sagged off his seat. “Oh thank Christ.” He set his mug down with a sharp _thunk_ before standing up and grabbed at Ryan’s shoulder. “Get in the tent, strip and lay on your back.”

Ryan couldn’t say he was surprised with how abruptly Geoff commanded him to move, and he did as he was told, but not before he was stopped by Jack asking for a kiss. As he took off his long-sleeved shirt, he could barely hear the other Gents talk, but when he was finished moving around, they seemed to be finished speaking.

Getting comfortable among the blankets, Ryan called out to the others that he was ready. Both entered the tent to sit on either side of his naked frame, and if he hadn’t been with them for so long, their looks would have made him feel self-conscious. As it was, he just blushed and fought the urge to giggle at the light, teasing touches Jack was known to give.

“Remember, ground rules still apply.” Geoff reminded, his hands buried in Ryan’s hair. “Safe word is coin flip or the usual knock against our side since your mouth might be preoccupied. No biting genitals. And know we both fucking love you Ryan even if you don’t spend enough time with us anymore.”

“Alright. So, what am I doing?” Ryan asked. “It’s getting kinda chilly, guys.”

“We’ll fix that in a sec.” Jack said lightly, her hands resting on one side of Ryan’s hips, rubbing small circles.

“Final thing to clarify before we do anything: Condoms or no?” Geoff asked.

Ryan chuckled. “That’s up to you two. I brought them, and a bottle of lube. I’m fine with or without condoms. But think about if you want to eventually sleep on cum-stained blankets for the rest of the weekend.”

“Condoms.” The two agreed in unison, earning about chuckle from the naked man in between them, and he told them where to get the condoms from his backpack.

“Okay, hands and knees. I don’t want to sit on your face, but god I need a mouth around me.” Geoff demanded when Jack returned with the condoms and lube.

Ryan complied with an amused expression, and without being told to, he helped unzip Geoff’s pants. “Y’know a massage would work just as well.”

“Stop talking and start sucking, Ryan. I’ve missed your annoying ass.” Geoff’s voice momentarily hitched when Ryan’s lips wrapped around his now-exposed cock and started getting it hard before putting the condom on it. Having thought of it earlier, when he bought them, Ryan made sure they at least tasted more than latex, and was glad he had decided on flavoured condoms.

While he was busy with Geoff, Jack was feeling up Ryan’s lower half, knowing the best places to make him giggle or moan, and helped wrap his own dick in a condom.

Geoff ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair, tugging at times when Ryan was able to sheathe his cock completely down his throat, when one hand left his head. He looked up when he heard the quiet smacking of skin as Jack was sitting behind Geoff and was kissing at his neck, sucking the skin and murmuring against his ear that Ryan couldn’t hear. By the moans escaping their leader, he could only imagine it was dirty talk and chuckled silently, the vibrations making Geoff grip his hair painfully.

“God I love you.” He whined, and Ryan saw him lean his head back and make himself comfortable between Jack and Ryan.

When Geoff was close to cumming, he yanked the other roughly away as the condom filled. Ryan laughed, taking it off his lover and leaning up to find his lips.

“How was that?” He asked once he broke the kiss.

“A start.”

* * *

 

Despite the chilly December air, Ryan didn’t feel it at all even when he was completely naked in the tent. Soon he wasn’t the only one not wearing clothes, and their clothes formed a pile by a corner of the tent, hidden by the moving of blankets over the past couple hours. They were all sticky with sweat, which was the only thing that made the cool air worse, but the blankets kept off the worst of it.

Around lunch, Jack was the one to remind the other two to eat, swatting them both when they tried to reason eating out was an option.

It was only after they dressed, ate some sandwiches, and returned to the tents did Geoff and Jack decide to just cuddle their living heater. Ryan didn’t mind, it was nice to be sandwiched between the two Gents, their arms crisscrossing to get the most amount of warmth with a blanket over them.

The cuddling lasted about an hour before they decided to do some typical camping trip activities like hiking. By then the air was warm enough to the other Gents that they didn’t need to wear more than a sweater and jeans with their hiking boots. Jack took videos and lots of photos of the hike, including the times Geoff or Ryan would push each other, acting like teenagers.

It was nice. Ryan watched as his lovers relaxed in ways they hadn’t been able to in years. They were in a secluded part of the forest, by a mountain that wasn’t Mount Chiliad, with no cops who could recognize them, where they can do whatever they wanted. And all they wanted to do was spend a little time acting like they were rulers of an underground world. He could probably count the worry lines disappearing from their brows, replaced by those little crinkles in the corners of their eyes from the smiles and genuine laughs.

“Hey, loverboy.” Ryan blinked to see Jack pointing her camera at him, an eyebrow raised. “C’mon, it’s getting late. We should get back before the sun sets.”

Ryan gave a start in surprise, looking up to the sky to see it was indeed getting late. “Yeah, yeah, of course.” He hadn’t realized they had been walking for so long.

The way back to their campsite was equally nice as the walk away from it. Ryan watched as Geoff slung an arm around Jack’s shoulders, the two walking in perfect unison like they had done for years before. It was one of the things he loved about them and their dynamic. Before they were even the Fakes, Jack and Geoff had been two halves of a whole, and yet they still found a way to make that whole include not just him, but the Lads as well when they joined the crew later down the line. Ryan would never say it out loud, he felt it was because Geoff and Jack’s hearts were so full of love to the right people that the entire relationship worked as well as it did.

They reached their campsite, and Geoff already began preparing their dinner. Jack and Ryan took one of the blankets out of the tent to wrap around them both as Jack sat on his lap. Ryan rested his chin on her shoulder, simply content with listening to them talk about whatever they wanted to talk about.

“I love this.” He was snapped out of his reverie to see Jack’s profile as she turned to see him, and the soft smile was something he missed seeing on her face. “This is the best apology.”

“But if you ignore us for that long again, this won’t be enough, asshole!” Geoff called from his place by the portable grill, not looking away from his work.

Jack and Ryan laughed at his words. “Yeah, I know. But I won’t neglect you guys anymore.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise, Ryan.” Jack said seriously.

“Kick my ass if I ever break it.” Ryan said, in a similar serious tone, kissing her cheek softly.

“Make that two ass-kicking. One from both of us.” Geoff said, flipping one of the pre-made burgers on the grill.

Ryan laughed again and nodded against Jack’s shoulder.

After dinner, the three returned to the tent, the chill of the earth returning with a vengeance that even Ryan felt.

“Jesus, this is freezing.” Geoff complained as Ryan spooned him. “Why did we have to go camping in December?”

“Because it would have taken months for spring to arrive and that would mean I would be neglecting you two longer.” Ryan reminded, kissing the older man’s scruffy cheek.

“And you couldn’t have found a proper cabin for us to stay in?” Jack asked, nuzzling into Ryan’s back.

“Oh yeah, that would have been a good idea.” He uses his hand to pretend it was a phone and held it to his ear. “‘Hey, this is the Vagabond, I’m taking the King and Queen of the Fakes on a camping trip and want a secluded cabin for a weekend, any available?’” The three laughed loudly.

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Jack conceded.

“I would have, though, but it’s hard when we’re all kinda wanted criminals.”

Jack sighed, curling around Ryan’s back. “I know. Still, this was the best idea.”

“Why, thank you. I fancy myself pretty smart.” That earned a couple chuckles from the two, and as the conversation wound down for the night, Ryan never wanted to forget this camping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote smut with a person in mind who would be reading this, it was, an experience lol. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Because I didn't know if sorcererinslytherin would have been okay with Ray being in the story or not, I decided to only vaguely mention the Lads to forgo the entire problem, aha ^u^;;  
> Given more time I'm sure it would have been better and longer. >.< Anyway, happy holidays!


End file.
